Dance With Me
by lucyspreston
Summary: Lydia is fed up with things getting in the way of telling Stiles she loves him.
Was it a knock that had woken her? Lydia wasn't the sleep from her eyes, she got up from her bed to check the door. Lydia opened the door to reveal Stiles with what looked to be a box of some kind of food in his hands. "Oh, hey Stiles. What're you doing here so early?" questioned Lydia, blinking profusely as her eyes adjusted to the bright sunlight.

Stiles was highly amused by the sleepy Lydia that stood in front of him."Well good morning to you. I brought some breakfast," Stiles said cheerfully, a huge grin spread across his face. Lydia stepped aside eyes watching Stiles suspiciously as he stepped into the Martin household and made his way to what Lydia guessed was the kitchen. "And by the way, it's 10 o'clock!" hollered Stiles from the kitchen, confirming Lydia's guess.

Something was way off with Stiles' attitude today, Lydia thought. He seems way too cheerful and upbeat than usual. Her suspicions heightened when she stepped into the kitchen. There sat Stiles next to the dining table that now had plates and utensils nicely set up with the box he was holding earlier straight in the middle. Lydia cautiously sat in the seat across from him. This is far too strange, Lydia thought. Sure, Stiles came over every now and then to have breakfast with her, but he never acted this out of the ordinary. And just like that, Stiles' attitude shifted again.

"I-I'll get us something to drink and y-you can go ahead and open up the box," Stiles stammered, now seeming increasingly nervous as he shuffled out of his seat. Lydia's suspicion turned into slight panic as she went to go open the box. If it wasn't for the supernatural world, she wouldn't be so afraid that something as easy as opening up a box could lead to danger.

"Uhm, yeah sure," Lydia responded to Stiles, feeling his eyes on her as he came back with the drinks. As she took the flaps of the box and lifted it up, she held her breath, bracing herself for something bad to happen. Instead, she found a note scrawled across the top of the opening and a box filled with donuts. When she read it, she burst into a fit of laughter. " _Will you go to prom with me? I do-nut want to go with anyone else."_ Was what was written inside the box.

Lydia honestly couldn't believe that she got so worked up over something that turned out to be a promposal. Causing her laughter to continue, as Stiles stared at her dumbfounded. "Well I'll take that as a no," Stiles muttered as he stood up to leave, clearly embarrassed.

Lydia's laughter immediately stopped as she realized what this must look like, "Oh wait no, Stiles!" she practically shouted even though he hadn't moved more than 3 feet. She rose to her feet and quickly explained to him what she thought was going to happen, causing them to both chorus in a short fit of laughter.

"I was acting quite out of the ordinary," Stiles agreed.

"It's a yes by the way," Lydia grinned.

"Really? Are you sure?" Stiles seemed quite shocked. As if Lydia would say no, despite how close they've become since their last dance they went to together. That feels like a lifetime ago, both of them have changed so much since then.

"Of course," Lydia answered, gazing into Stiles eyes. "I'd always say yes to you."

They stayed like that for quite a bit, gazing into each other eyes no one daring to break the silence. Then one of them was leaning forward, or was it both, Lydia wasn't paying much attention. She's been waiting for a kiss from him again for far too long, but of course time is not on her side. Just as she felt Stiles' lips ghost onto hers, his phone went off. Causing them both to jump back and snap into reality. Stiles glanced at his phone and saw it was a group text from Scott asking the pack to come over. He put his phone back in his pocket and glanced back at Lydia, "Scott texted, he wants the pack to me him at his house." Lydia nodded in understanding, pulling out her phone to see the text herself.

"We should probably get going," Stiles suggested as he began to make his way toward the door.

"I need to get changed, so if you want to go ahead, I'll meet you there," Lydia offered as she followed him out of the kitchen.

"No, it's fine. I'll wait for you."

"Are you sure?" Lydia questioned.

"Yes, I'm sure," Stiles decided. "Now go get ready, we don't want to be late." He grinned as he rushed Lydia up the stairs to her room.

"Okay! Okay! Wait downstairs, I'll be down in 10 minutes tops," Lydia chortled.

"10 minutes starts now!" Stiles bubbled, gesturing to his watch as he made his way back downstairs.

"Don't rush me Stilinski!" Lydia shouted from behind the closed door of her room. A smile settled on her face as she began to get ready. Although there was one recurring thought that was dampening her joyful mood. The thought that the almost kiss she had with Stiles would go unsaid.

She couldn't worry about that right now, instead she could wonder about why Scott wants the pack over. Hopefully, she can finally have her moment with Stiles at prom. If not, Lydia worries it'll never happen.

* * *

10 minutes later, Stiles and Lydia are in the jeep and on their way to Scott's house. No mention of their almost kiss, but things aren't awkward, so Lydia is thankful for that. They're singing at the top of their lungs to Taylor Swift and soon enough they made it to Scott's.

Stiles and Lydia walked into the kitchen, where they usually meet for pack meetings. They're the last ones there, but no one complained. Once the pack was settled, Scott took the lead and began to explain why he called them all here.

"Okay, I'm gonna start out by saying, this has nothing to do with the supernatural," Scott started. Immediately everyone visibly relaxed. "I've decided that since Senior Year is almost over and we haven't had a lot of fun memories as a pack this year that we'd all go to prom together, as a group, isn't that great?" Scott finished, grinning.

Everyone in the pack happily agreed, talking about how they won't have to deal with stress of trying to find a date, except for Stiles and Lydia. They turned to each other, wide eyed, trying to figure out what to do. The pack continued to talk amongst themselves for plans of prom, and Lydia leaned to whisper to Stiles, but thought better of it. Instead, she pulled out her phone to text him knowing that no werewolf or coyote would overhear.

 _I REALLY want to go to prom with you, just you, but I think we're gonna have to take one for the team and go as a group._ Lydia pressed the send button.

Stiles looked at his phone, turned pale, then looked to Lydia. She watched him, and couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face as he viciously typed then deleted then typed again as he tried to decide what to do.

 _I want to go with just you too, but you're right. We haven't had that much fun pack memories this year. I guess we'll go with them._ Stiles sent, with a million broken heart emojis at the end.

Lydia read the message just in time, shaking her head as she grinned at Stiles' choice of emojis. Scott looked to Stiles and Lydia, "You guys didn't have dates already, did you? You haven't said a single thing," Scott questioned.

"Oh, nope no dates!" Stiles and Lydia chorused and continued with excuses for their silence.

"Okay, great!" Scott bubbled, but stared at them curiously nonetheless, "Well, I guess that's it for the meet up. Don't forget prom is in 2 weeks! I'll see you guys tomorrow at school." The pack said their quick goodbyes and left the McCall household.

When Lydia and Stiles settled into the car, Lydia was the first to speak.

"So, that just happened," She sighed.

"Yep. Who would've thought, the one who was so excited to see us at the formal in Sophomore Year would be the one to prevent us from actually going together without the help of our friends this year," Stiles chuckled.

"Well, it's not that bad. We'll still be together just not alone," Lydia explained as they pulled up to her house.

"That is true. So, I'll still have a chance to sweep you off your feet," Stiles winked as Lydia got out of the car. He saw her entire body freeze for a split second and could see the blush beginning to rise on her cheeks.

"I can't wait," Lydia giggled.

"I'll see you tomorrow Lyds," Stiles chortled as she shut the door and walked toward her house. As Stiles reversed from the driveway, Lydia waved him goodbye shouting a 'Bye!' and he waved back as he drove away.

* * *

Two weeks have passed with endless flirting between Stiles and Lydia. It all leads up to tonight, prom night, the night Lydia hopes her relationship with Stiles takes a huge step forward. She has been stressing all day to make sure everything would be perfect. Kira and Malia showed up at noon and they all took turns, getting each girl ready. Malia was the first, wearing a beautiful short black dress, Kira second, wearing a stunning red strapless long & flowing dress , and now they're finishing up with Lydia. It's shocking how long it takes to get ready for prom, it's nearly time to go and Lydia isn't ready.

"Okay, you're all set," Kira and Malia chorused. Malia finished applying, something she had gotten exceptionally good at since the beginning of Senior Year. Kira set the curling iron she used for Lydia's hair aside and unplugged it from the wall.

"Awesome! Thank you guys so much. I love it!" Lydia bubbled. Lydia glanced at the clock, 6:30 P.M., they had 15 minutes until they're supposed to meet up with the guys. "Let's go grab our shoes and then we'll be set," Lydia said as she went downstairs to the front door, where her shoes should be, as the girls followed behind.

The girls were just about to leave, slipping on their heels, when Lydia noticed only one stiletto was in front of the door. As Lydia searched, her movements were frantic as she feverishly looked for her other shoe. Malia and Kira stood aside, all glammed up for prom, not wanting to get in Lydia's way. As Lydia spun around, she nearly tripped on her long cream colored dress.

"Where is it!" Lydia shrieked as dashed around her house trying to find it, beyond stressed. _This day was supposed to be perfect_ , Lydia thought. Malia was the first one to intervene.

"Hey, Lydia, don't worry we'll find your shoe and I'm sure Stiles wouldn't even think once about if you're wearing shoes," Lydia's head snapped up at Malia's choice of words. "I mean come on, look at you, you're absolutely stunning," Malia grinned.

Lydia beamed at Malia's comment, but remembered what she said seconds before. "How'd you know about Stiles?" Lydia asked.

"I'm magic," Malia laughs, "Don't worry, it's pretty obvious how much you guys love each other. Now let's find your shoe."

The girls continued to look around until Kira finally thought of something. "What if Prada took it outside?" she suggested.

"Yes! Why didn't I think of that before?" Lydia practically shouted as she dashed toward the backyard. Sure enough, the stiletto was under one of her patio chairs. Lydia bent down and grabbed it then ran back into the house to put both heels on.

"Guys it's 6:40, we need to go now or else we're going to be late," Kira informed the girls.

"Let's go," chorused Malia and Lydia, as they all got into Lydia's car.

* * *

Luckily, the girls arrived the same time Stiles and Scott arrived. Liam decided not to take Scott's offer of bringing him as his 'date', saying that it should just be the seniors. Stiles and Lydia immediately stopped when they saw each other, stunned with how amazing the other looked.

"You look handsome," Lydia piped.

"Well I think you look beautiful," Stiles grinned as he closed the distance between them and offered his arm to Lydia. She gladly took it, "The line still works," he chuckled, referring to when he complimented her a lifetime ago at the formal.

"I think it's always going to work on me," Lydia chuckled, beaming at Stiles as they made their way into Prom. _Finally the day is going how I pictured it_ , Lydia thought. Of course, she spoke too soon. Not even 5 minutes with Stiles, Scott pulls him onto the dance floor. Lydia stayed back watching their incredibly awkward dance moves and couldn't help but laugh, although she's still a bit annoyed with Scott. Soon enough Malia and Kira pulled Lydia to the dance floor, but not where Stiles and Scott were. _It's like they're doing this on purpose_ , Lydia kept on thinking. A couple songs later Lydia had enough of the packs shenanigans and was determined to find Stiles. Apparently, Stiles got fed up too because sure enough Lydia spotted him looking around until he saw her. Both of them making a beeline to each other, quickly closing the distance between them.

As soon as they touched, a slow song started to play. Stiles stuck his hand out toward Lydia and asked, "May I have this dance?" Both of them beaming, they've waited for a peaceful moment like this for what seems like a lifetime.

"Of course, you dork," Lydia giggled, as she took hold of Stiles' hand and they began to slow dance. Lydia's head rested on Stiles' shoulder, their arms wrapped around each other as they swayed to the beat. It was so peaceful, almost dreamlike, something they haven't had in awhile and something Lydia knows she wants to feel again.

That's when Lydia realized she only feels this way around Stiles and it's something she never wants to forget. She knows she needs to tell him, tell him she loves him. She'd been waiting for the perfect time to tell him, and now is the perfect opportunity.

"It's weird how much we've changed since the last time we were here, isn't it?" Lydia asks Stiles, not raising her head from her shoulder.

"A bit yeah, but we changed for the better. I mean just look at us, how close we've become. We couldn't have pictured that back then," Stiles added holding her a bit tighter.

"Thank God it was for the better." Lydia paused and raised her head to look at him. "Stiles, I don't know what I would do without you. You're my best friend, my other half, my tether, you've saved my life more times then I can count," She paused once again trying not to get too emotional while Stiles was gazing at her, hopeful, "and I-I love you Stiles. I am completely, undeniably, absolutely in love with you. It took me forever to realize it, and it always felt like we missed each other. I'm fed up with delaying the progression of our relationship because of the chaotic life we live, so here I am telling you how much I love you and how much I want to be with you. You're the one for me, Stiles, I know it, I feel it. Hopefully, you feel something too," Lydia concluded.

Lydia would be lying if she said she wasn't scared. She just poured out pretty much her entire heart out to Stiles and he hasn't said a single thing. She can't help but think he doesn't feel the same way and she ruined everything between them, as Stiles stares at her awestruck. Lydia's just about ready to run away heartbroken as she quavered, "Please say something."

Stiles didn't say anything. Instead, he caressed her face and kissed her. A kiss soft and sweet, yet so full of love. It felt like sparks just lit throughout both of their bodies, it was magical. As they pulled apart, noses still touching, Stiles gazed at Lydia both of their eyes filled with so much love.

"I love you too," Stiles declared, beaming bright as can be.

It wasn't anything compared to Lydia's speech, but it held just as much meaning. Lydia knew Stiles was the one for her, and Stiles knew she was the one for him. They were soulmates, everyone could tell. Their love is the kind of love that'll go down in history. The love that they share is beyond compare.

They'd love each other till the end of time.


End file.
